MMZ: Believe in Me
by iris.receptor
Summary: Luego de los sucesos del Ragnarok, ¿Qué hara Ciel ahora que Zero ha salido de su vida? ¿Logrará regresar? ¿Se puede creer en las últimas palabras de la persona que más amas? -Traducción de Believe in Me por flashgunner, con permiso del autor-
1. Ido

¡Hola!

Esta es la primera parte de Believe in Me por flashgunner. He querido traducir para hacerlo más entendible ya que no siempre lo es, en especial, si la mayoría de fics que hay son en ingles. Pero que le haremos. . ., de igual manera, les presento el primer capítulo de esta emocionante aventura.

Megaman Zero: Believe in me

Capítulo 1: Ido

"Ciel… ¡cree en mí!"

. . .

Esas fueran las últimas palabras que ella oyó de él. Los ojos de Ciel estaban fijos en la transmisión estática de la pantalla. Ella miro esperando que él apareciera, que le dijera que él estaba bien, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero, no lo hizo.

"Se ha perdido contacto. Ragnarok se está desintegrando."

Se ha perdido contacto. Estas palabras cortaron a Ciel como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla. Eso significaba que él se había ido. . . Zero se había ido. Ido. Y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sobre ello. Ciel quería dar la vuelta y salir corriendo en ese mismo momento. Ella quería correr tan lejos como podía, pero se esforzó por mantener la compostura. No le duró mucho. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el área Zero.

"Esas son. . . piezas del Ragnarok. . . "

"¿Eso quiere decir que estamos a salvo?"

"¡Neige!" Ciel corrió hacia la líder del asentamiento.

"¡Ciel! ¡Zero lo hizo!"

"Sí, lo hizo, pero. . . él. . ."

"¿Ciel. . .?"

Ciel no pudo soportarlo más; era demasiado para ella. Otra vez salió corriendo, dejando atrás el tráiler de la resistencia, a los humanos, y al área Zero. Se detuvo en lo alto de una colina con un árbol solitario, sentándose en su ápice. Al instante sus rodillas cedieron y se desplomo sobre sus manos y rodillas. No pudo contenerse más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido en sólo una hora y media. Ella iba a decirle. . . iba a decirlo lo que sentía por él cuando Weil había sido derrotado. Ciel siempre había dudado; Zero era siempre tan serio y difícil de abordar. Al final había construido el valor para decirle, para ahora él se había ido. Su oportunidad perfecta se había ido. Cuando Ciel no pudo llorar más, se levantó lentamente y miró hacia el cielo.

"Zero. . . voy a ayudar a construir un mundo donde humanos y reploids pueden vivir mano a mano. Quiero que me veas hacer esto. Observa como traigo la paz que hemos tan duro para traer en acción." Gracias, Zero. . . siempre te amaré. . . sniff."

Ciel giró y empezó a caminar por la colina, mirando hacia atrás al cielo una vez más para asegurarse que nunca se olvidaría. Luego se volvió y caminó hacia las ruinas del Ragnarok. Cuando llegó, miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera recordarle a Zero. Entonces lo vio. Un casco. . . el casco de Zero un poco agrietado y destruido. Ciel corrió hacia el y lo cogió suavemente, con pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Después de examinarlo a través de su visión nublosa, lo abrazo con fuerza diciendo,

"Oh, Zero, te he mandado varias veces pensando que siempre estarías de vuelta. . . pero ahora. . ." Ciel cogió el casco hasta el nivel de sus ojos y habló con una suave pero ahogada voz, "Descansa en paz, mi caballero de armadura roja. . . ya puedes observarme tranquilamente mientras construyo esta nueva comunidad". Le planto un beso a la frente del casco, luego se volvió y se alejó de las ruinas, sujetando firmemente el casco.

Así como el viento alrededor de las ruinas se calmo, una tenue luz comenzó a parpadear hasta que convertirse en un pequeño punto dorado.

"Pensé que no tendría que volver de nuevo, pero se ve que me necesitan." La luz dorada se transformo en el holograma del verdadero X. "Debe estar por aquí. . ." X busco en un montón de escombros hasta que encontró un reploid gravemente dañado. "Zero. . . no podemos dejar que abandones este mundo aun. Hay gente que necesita tu ayuda, gente que tienes que proteger, y gente que necesita que estés ahí. Solo espero que él pueda repararte." X se teletransportó.

Apareció en un laboratorio. No tenía ventanas ni puertas, sólo las luces, una mesa de trabajo y más herramientas de las que uno podía contar. X se movió hacia adelanta y puso a Zero en la mesa de trabajo.

"Oh no. . . está en muy mal estado." Dijo una baja pero preocupada voz. X se volteó y se enfrento a la dirección de donde venía la voz.

"Sí. . . su cuerpo está severamente dañado. ¿Puedes repararlo?"

"Esto no es algo que yo no haya manejado antes." La voz se hizo más alta y otro holograma se hizo visible. "Este mundo aún necesita a un héroe. Así que definitivamente no podemos perder a este."

"Entonces, creo que puedo regresar a mi descanso sin preocupaciones. . . gracias, papá." Y con eso X desapareció dejando a Zero sólo con el holograma.

Ciel coloco cuidadosamente el casco de Zero encima de la pequeña estantería de libros de su cuarto. Al mirarlo, recordaba todas las cosas que Zero había hecho por ella y la resistencia. Si no hubiera sido por Zero, esta nueva era de paz nunca habría visto la luz. En vez de ir a su trabajo, Ciel mantuvo sus ojos fijos en lo que su héroe caído había dejado atrás. Sus pensamientos sólo pensaban en él.

"¿Ciel?" Ciel saltó y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. Cerveau estaba en su puerta.

"Oh. . . hola Cerveau."

"No es que debas ser tan distante con todos nosotros. La paz finalmente ha sido alcanzada y tú has estado más quieta que un avión de Neo Arcadia. . ." (NT: En el fic original decía "drone" y lo único que pude hallar fue de que era como unos aviones asesinos de USA. Si alguien averigua más de ello, infórmeme.) Cerveau posó sus ojos en el casco de Zero de la estantería. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. ¡Por supuesto! Es por eso que ella está triste. "Ciel. . . sé que es difícil aceptar que Zero se ha ido, pero no puedes vivir en eso para siempre. Zero nos dio a nosotros esta oportunidad de paz, por lo que debemos centrarnos en ella ahora."

Ciel se sentó en su cama. "Ya sé que no debo pensar en ello. Sé que debemos centrarnos en nuestro objetivo actual. No es eso lo que me está molestando."

Cerveau se sentó a su lado. "¿Qué es entonces?" Los ojos de Ciel comenzaron a humedecerse otra vez. No quería hablar de ello, pero si no lo decía, sentía que ella iba a explotar si no se hablaba de ello con nadie.

"Yo. . . yo. . . ¡yo lo amaba! Cerveau, ¡yo lo amaba y ahora se ha ido!" Ciel se cubrió la cara con sus manos. "¡Iba a por fin decirle, pero se ha ido!"

Cerveau no sabía que decir. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Ciel para consolarla mientras ella lloraba, pensando en lo que podría decir para hacerla sentir mejor. "Ciel. . . Zero no solo peleaba por ti porque quería la paz o detener a Neo Arcadia. Si lo piensas, Zero pudo habernos dejado para unirse a Neo Arcadia en cualquier momento si él quería, pero no lo hizo." Ciel, seguía llorando, pero levanto los ojos y escuchó. "Zero estaba influenciado por ti, y tu idea de paz. El lucho constantemente por ti y tus ideas porque creía en tu causa, la paz por medios distintos a la violencia si era posible. Al final dio su vida, para que tus ideas por la paz pudieran convertirse de sueño a realidad. Lo hizo todo por ti, y ahora es tu turno de ser el héroe." La cara de Ciel se iluminó un poco.

"¡Gracias Cerveau!" Ciel se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas. "Tienes toda la razón. Tengo que hacer mi mejor uso de la oportunidad que Zero trabajo tan duro para darme. Le voy a demostrar cuanto lo amo a través de mis esfuerzos por la paz."

Cerveau sonrió y se levantó de la cama. "Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?" Ciel sonrió y se levantó también de la cama.

"Hay mucho que hacer. ¡Empecemos tan pronto como nos sea posible!" Los dos salieron de la habitación. La puerta se cerró proyectando una sombra sobre el casco de Zero.

Je je. . . digamos que es un inicio, de igual manera, si tengo problemas en la ortografía, avísenme (nadie querría estar en mi pellejo). ¡Manden un review! ¡se los agradeceré bastante! ¡Así me animo a seguir este trabajo! ^^


	2. No fui lo suficiente fuerte

Konichiwa! Lamento mucho la demora de casi más de dos meses ^^U Pero en la escuela había exámenes y esa vaina, lo que no me daba tiempo para escribir ni traducir nada. . . malvados profesores me vengare! ¬¬ ejem! y respecto a algunas dudas soy una **chica** además de una absoluta fan de **cielxzero**, lo siento, iris pero no a ti layer! ^^ lo sé soy cruel con ella, pero asi es la vida. . . no me odien! Ahora sin más retrasos continuo con esta intrigante historia!

Capitulo 2: No fui lo suficiente fuerte

Un reploid verde seriamente dañado cojeaba hacia la entrada de la resistencia, llevando en sus brazos a una reploid azul más dañada que él. Los guardias de la resistencia lo detectaron.

"¡Oye! ¿Ese no es Harpuia de los cuatro guardianes?"

"¡Madre santa, lo es! ¡Y no se ve bien! ¡Llamen a Ciel y a Cerveau rápido!" Harpuia se arrastro hacia la entrada donde Ciel y Cerveau lo estaban esperando.

"Dios mío. . . Harpuia ¿qué ocurrió?"

"No. . . hay tiempo. . . para explicar. Por favor. . . tienes que. . . salvarla. . ." Harpuia mostró a la reploid azul.

Ciel gimió.

"¡Leviathan!" exclamó Cerveau. Era ella, con un brazo perdido y un enorme agujero a través de su estómago, su casco estaba totalmente destruido dejando largos mechones de cabello azul sobre su rostro.

"¡La ayudaré ahora mismo!" Cerveau cogió a Leviathan de Harpuia y corrió hacia la base camino hacia su laboratorio.

Un soldado de la resistencia puso el brazo de Harpuia alrededor de su hombro y lo ayudo a bajar hacia laboratorio de Cerveau. Ciel caminó a su lado.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí?"

"Toda. . . Neo Arcadia. . . fue devastada cuando Craft utilizó el rayo del Ragnarok en el. Eras nuestra única opción."

"¿Cómo te ocurrió esto a ti?" Pero Ciel no consiguió respuesta. Harpuia estaba fuera de combate debido a sus heridas.

Ciel entro al laboratorio de Cerveau. Este había estado trabajando durante tres días sin descanso. A medida que caminaba dentro del laboratorio vio a Cerveau trabajando en las reparaciones de Leviathan. Le había removido el casco destrozado para que no se interpusiera en su camino, y ya le había arreglado el agujero del estómago. Ciel miró a su izquierda y vio a Harpuia, completamente reparado, descansando en una cama.

"Termine con él hace un rato; debería despertar apenas se recuperé." Ciel levantó la vista descubriendo a Cerveau mirándola, pero rápidamente cambió su vista hacia Leviathan.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Sus daños eran más extensos que los de él. . . cualquiera cosa que hayan peleado, debió haber sido muy poderoso para hacerle el suficiente daño a un guardián. No sé qué significa eso para nosotros. . ."

"Me pregunto por qué Fefnir no estaba con ellos."

"Fefnir está muerto." Ciel y Cerveau dieron la vuelta para ver a Harpuia levantarse de la cama.

"¡Espera! ¡No debes levantarte aun! ¡Debes descansar un poco!" Empezó a decir Cerveau. Harpuia se removió el casco revelando un puntiagudo cabello verde.

"Créeme estoy bien." Sus ojos se movieron hacia Leviathan para luego ampliarse. "¡Levi!" corrió hacia ella. Después de mirarla de arriba abajo por un segundo, le quito un mechón de cabello de su cara. "Levi. . . ¡maldito seas Weil!"

"¡Weil! ¡Pero si él está muerto!" exclamo Ciel.

"Sí. . . está muerto. . . teóricamente. . . tenemos mucho que discutir." Harpuia se dirigió hacia a la puerta pero antes de salir miró a Cerveau. "Puedes salvarla ¿verdad?"

"Demorará un rato, pero sí. Voy a tenerla en marcha y funcionando otra vez en una semana o dos."

"Gracias."

Ciel llevo a Harpuia hacia su habitación donde se sentaron en una mesa. Harpuia observo el casco de Zero pero no dijo nada.

"Empecemos." dijo Ciel. "Mencionaste a Weil y de que Fefnir está muerto."

"Si, Fefnir está muerto. Es la verdad. Después de que el Ragnarok fuera destruido, los tres estábamos ayudando al proceso de recuperación de lo que quedo de Neo Arcadia. . ."

Flashback

"Muy bien por aquí." Harpuia dirigió el grupo de humanos hacia los camiones de evacuación de la resistencia. "Muy bien este sector está limpio. . . reporto."

"¡Este es Fefnir! ¡Mi sector está casi limpio!"

"¡Esta es Leviathan! ¡Los últimos humanos han dejado ya mi sector!"

"Bien. Cuando ustedes dos estén listos reúnanse a mi actual posición."

_Más tarde. . ._

"Ok. . . tenemos una última labor. Encontrar el laboratorio de Weil y recuperar alguna información útil."

"¡Entendido!" (Fefnir)

"¡Atrás de ti, Harpy!" (Leviathan)

Los tres salieron hacia la distancia.

Luego de un rato se detuvieron.

"Aquí está la señal." declaró Harpuia. Los tres arribaron hacia al lado de una puerta quemada dirigida hacia el suelo. Después de una buena explosión causada por Fefnir, la puerta se abrió y los tres descendieron al laboratorio. Apenas aterrizaron el suelo, la luz activada por movimiento se encendió. Los tres se quedaron paralizados.

Ahí, suspendido en un tanque lleno de liquido verde, estaba Weil, bueno, la mitad de él.

"Dios mío. . . ¡debe de haber construido esto para regenerarse cada vez que muere!" grito Fefnir.

"Bueno, ¡hay que detenerlo!" Harpuia se puso adelante con sus dos sables desenvainados. Ambos sables estaban a una pulgada de cortar la maquina por la mitad, cuando lo golpearon en la cara, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Harpuia se deslizo para detenerse y miro hacia arriba, dejando a los tres reploids de nuevo en shock. Un reploid negro se paro enfrente del tanque de Weil. En una mano sostenía una katana, en la otra, estrellas. Leviathan rompió el silencio.

"¿P-Phantom?"

"¡No puede ser! ¡Estás muerto!" exclamo ruidosamente Fefnir.

"No le pondrán ni un dedo a Lord Weil." Los tres lo miraron con desconcierto.

"Weil le hizo algo a su mente." dedujo Harpuia. "Devolvámosle su pacífico descanso."

Harpuia y Leviathan saltaron hacia Phantom, con las armas en sus manos, mientras que Fefnir cargaba su cañón. Phantom bloqueó sin esfuerzo todos los ataques de Harpuia con su katana, al mismo tiempo que usaba el impulso de Leviathan para atraparla y tirarla por encima de su hombro. Harpuia se lanzó para agarrar a Leviathan, al instante que Fefnir disparaba su cañón. La masiva explosión fue arrojada hacia Phantom. En lo que parecía un breve segundo, Phantom lo esquivó de un lado, cernió su mano hacia la explosión y utilizó su teletransporte ninja para hacer aparecer el disparo enfrente de Fefnir. Este trato de escudarse del disparo lo mejor que pudo mientras el explosión estallaba en la mayor parte de él, enviándolo a volar contra un muro. Harpuia se estabilizó en el aire y dejó ir a Leviathan. Ella miró a Phantom.

"¿Como puede ser esto? Sabía que Phantom era igual de fuerte que tú, Harpuia, ¡pero ahora él es mucho más poderoso!"

Fefnir se sacó a sí mismo de la pared. "¡Mierda! ¡Weil no solo le hizo algo a su mente!"

"Lord Weil me revivió, ¡y me hizo mucho más poderoso de lo que ustedes podrán ser!"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Está viniendo otra vez!" Leviathan levantó su tridente. Harpuia puso su mano para detenerla. "¿Harpy?"

"Me estaba conteniendo porque creía que podríamos salvarlo, pero veo ahora que no podemos, así que no voy a detenerme. Estén fuera de esto ustedes dos."

Leviathan iba a protestar pero vio la mirada en los ojos de Harpuia. _Se mira serio ahora. . . rayos, los tres de ellos. Harpuia, Phantom, y Zero todos tienen esa fuerte mirada cuando se ponen serios. Sera mejor que esté fuera de esto._

Fefnir vio también su mirada y pensó que era mejor si él estaba fuera de ello. "Muy bien, Harpuia. Dale lo que se merece."

Harpuia camino hacia adelanto y sacó sus espadas. Phantom ensambló su katana y su espada kunai. En ese instante Harpuia cerró el vacío que había entre ellos, balanceando su espada derecha horizontalmente. Phantom bloqueó la cuchilla con su katana.

"¡No te daré tiempo de usar esa kunai!"

Harpuia dio la vuelta y recorto con su izquierda pero Phantom lo bloqueó con su kunai.

"¿Quien dijo que iba a lanzar el cuchillo?" Los dos rompieron aparte y tomaron las posiciones de batalla otra vez. "Estoy usando este cuchillo para contrarrestar tu estilo de lucha." Phantom se lanzo hacia Harpuia balanceando su katana. Harpuia la bloqueo con la derecha sin embargo eso era lo que Phantom estaba esperando. Utilizando el borde curvo de su katana deslizo la hoja del sable y se dio la vuelta para recortar la cabeza de Harpuia. No obstante, sin mirar, Harpuia llevó su espada de la izquierda sobre su cabeza bloqueándolo de nuevo.

"No eres el único que se ha hecho más poderoso Phantom."

"Creo que eso significa que debo tratar un poco más fuerte."

"¿Qué?"

Antes de que Harpuia pudiera moverse, Phantom había enviado una patada giratoria hacia su cabeza, mandándolo volando. Luego se teletransportó atrás de su oponente y lo golpeo en la espalda enviándolo de nuevo más al aire. Desapareciendo y reapareciendo otra vez, Phantom agarró su katana y empezó a acuchillarlo.

"Ahh. . . Argh. . . Gahh!" gimió Harpuia agonizando mientras que Phantom incrementaba la velocidad de su ataque.

"¡NO!" Leviathan no pudo soportarlo más. Levantó su tridente y saltó hacia Phantom. Se lanzó hacia él, quien se vio forzado a esquivar dejando a Harpuia en el suelo. Leviathan descendió junto a este.

"¡Harpuia! ¡Harpuia! ¿Estás bien?" Harpuia se puso en pie.

"Aun puedo pelear. . . ¡Argh!" De vuelta cayó hacia el piso, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"¡No! ¡Harpuia, no puedes forzarte de esa manera! ¡Puedes morir!"

"¡Leviathan, cuidado!" Harpuia la empujó fuera del camino al momento que Fefnir se estrellaba con él, causándole otro grito de dolor. Leviathan se estabilizo y se abalanzo sobre Phantom otra vez, dirigiendo su tridente hacia él. Por mucho que lo intentaba no podía asestar ningún golpe.

"Basta de esto." Phantom utilizó su katana. Los brazos de Leviathan. . . y su tridente cayeron al suelo.

"¡A. . .a. . .aaaaaagh!"

"¡LEVIATHAN!" gritó Harpuia mientras trataba de ponerse una vez más de pie, pero cayó de nuevo. "¡DÉTENTE MONSTRUO!" Phantom dio la vuelta y clavó su brazo derecho dentro de su estómago.

"Ah. . . a. . . Harpu. . . ia. . ." Leviathan se desvaneció hacia el suelo y no se movió.

"¡Maldita seas!" Fefnir comenzó a disparar una descarga entera de fuego hacia Phantom. "¡No hay manera de que esquives todas estas!" Pero Fefnir se equivocaba. Phantom disparó a través de la nube de explosiones de plasma como una bala a través del papel.

"Fuera de aquí."

Fefnir no pudo hablar. Solo se quedo de pie. Temblando de dolor. La espada de Phantom estaba situada en su pecho. Su fuente de energía estaba perforada. Él no se movió. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia Phantom antes de desvanecerse en una violenta explosión.

Harpuia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _Se han ido. . . ambos se han ido. No. . . por favor digan que esto no es cierto._ El feroz guerrero verde bajo su cabeza y por primera vez en su vida, soltó una lágrima. Sin embargo, de pronto detectó algo en sus sensores. _Eso viene de. . . ¡Leviathan! ¡Aun está viva! _Harpuia se arrastro hacia ella, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, Leviathan. Voy a enviarnos a la base de la resistencia. ¡Activando teletransportación! ¡Coordenadas 53217!" Los dos desparecieron en un rayo de luz. Phantom los observó desvanecerse.

"Huyan, débiles. Han prolongado lo inevitable. Cuando Lord Weil sea revivido ustedes morirán de todas formas."

El teletransportador de Harpuia falló en medio vuelo y los dos aterrizaron en medio de una enorme sabana. Harpuia se levanto soportándose con sus manos y rodillas, forzando a su cuerpo hacia el de Leviathan. "Leviathan. . . no mueras encima mío. Eres todo lo que me queda. ¡Arrgh!" se empujó a si mismo con sus pies y la levantó en brazos. "¡Llegaremos a la resistencia! ¡Lo prometo!"

FIN FLASHBACK

Harpuia se sentó en silencio con los puños cerrados. "Fefnir está muerto, Leviathan apenas aferrándose a la vida, Phantom. . . bajo control mental, y yo. . . ¡un imbécil que no pudo salvar a ninguno de ellos!

"Harpuia, no te culpes a ti mismo. . . no había nada que podías hacer. No puedes culparte por algo causado por otro persona." Las palabras de Ciel no lo alcanzaron.

"Si no hubiera sido tan arrogante al retarlo entonces Fefnir seguiría con vida, y Leviathan no estaría a la puertas de la muerte. . ."

Ciel no supo que decir para calmar al guerrero del viento. Era como Zero, así que ella no sabía que podía hacer para reconfortarlo.

"Pero tienes razón, no puedo culparme." Apretó los puños. "Simplemente no fuimos lo suficiente fuertes para batirnos contra el nuevo Phantom."

"Este trabajo sobre Weil esta serio. ¿Murió Zero para nada?"

Los ojos de Harpuia evitaron posarse sobre el casco de Zero.

"Si Zero estuviera aquí las cosas estarían mas fáciles. . ." continuó Ciel. Harpuia la miró.

"Ciel, escucha. Yo no me rendiría aun respecto a Zero. No creo que él se haya ido para siempre."

"¿Qué?"

"De vuelta ha cuando los cuatro guardianes peleaban contra la Resistencia, habíamos reunido toda la información sobre Zero que pudimos en orden de aprender algo de nuestro poderoso rival. Lo más interesante era su tendencia a sobrevivir situaciones que significaban la muerte para otros. Él sobrepasó su fuente de poder para proteger al maestro X y sobrevivió, abordó un arma en mal estado y sobrevivió, manejó una nave espacial hacia una caída estación espacial para destruirla en pedazos y sobrevivió, peleó contra un mal terrible hasta que solo quedo de él su parte superior y un brazo. . . y sobrevivió. ¿Empiezas a ver el patrón aquí?

Ciel se quedo en silencio. El punto de que Zero podía estar aun con vida la dejaba llena de alegría; aun así estaba en shock al saber que un reploid pudiera sobrevivir a todas esas circunstancias. _¿Cómo alguien puede vivir esa clase de vida? Debió haber sido difícil para él. . . no me extraña porque siempre es tan serio_.

"No pierdas la esperanza, Ciel. . . después de todo lo que Zero ha pasado, no creo que un pequeño aterrizaje sea lo suficiente para matarlo. Mierda, no me sorprendería que nada pudiera matarlo. Zero probablemente esta ahora mismo en algún lugar reparándose. . . y luego volverá."

Harpuia se levantó de su asiento y salió del cuarto de Ciel. Esta se quedo muda. Pensamientos corrían por su cabeza, de lo que Harpuia había dicho y sobre Zero. Después de pensar por un rato, giro hacia el casco de Zero. _Harpuia tiene razón, tal vez no tuvo demasiada fe. . ._ Ella continuó mirando al casco . . . y luego sonrió.

"No te preocupes Zero. . . voy a esperarte. "

Hemos llegado al dilema: esta Zero vivo o muerto? Como fan de él, ojo no soy una de las tantas fangirls obsesionadas que se quedan botando baba al limpio y hermoso suelo que nos ha dado la madre naturaleza o era pavimento; lo admiro solo por q es héroe de mi infancia ^^ oh rayos, mejor no me desvió, creo que él aun esta por ahí así que al igual que Ciel también me quedare esperando. Ya me despido hasta la próxima entrega! Prometo no demorarme de nuevo! ^^


	3. Pensamientos y Emociones

Si, si. Lo _sé_.

Prometí no demorarme pero a veces no todos podemos ser perfectos y por alguna razon del destino, decidi terminar el resto del capitulo hoy ^^U

Pero, descuiden, el siguiente ya esta tambien pasando a proceso de traduccion y con suerte podre seguir este pequeño proyecto al que quiero mucho. Nada más que decir, ¡comencemos!

* * *

Ch. 3: Pensamientos y Emociones

Ciel se sentó en su escritorio, presentando los informes de un equipo de exploración que había regresado recientemente. Mientras ella trabajaba sus pensamientos regresaron a lo que Harpuia le había dicho sobre Zero. _Si realmente está vivo. . . ¿cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que él regrese? ¿qué debería decirle cuando vuelva? ¿cómo podré acercármele? Zero es tan difícil de leer a veces. . . rara vez muestra alguna emoción, supongo que es algo típico en un guerrero empedernido como él._ Ciel volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que había escrito "Te amo, Zero" en el fichero de la carpeta en lugar del día. Ciel suspiró profundamente y lo borró, remplazándolo con la fecha. _Realmente no debería dejar a mi mente distraerse así. Apenas he realizado trabajo alguno._ Terminó de presentar y se recostó en su silla. Después de mirar hacia delante por unos tres buenos minutos, levantó la cabeza hacia el casco de Zero encima de su estante. _Zero. . ._

Un golpe vino de la puerta. La humana suspiró otra vez mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el portón. _Pero. . . ¿qué pasaría si realmente está muerto? Lo que me dijo Harpuia es solo una posibilidad. . . bah, me estoy preocupando demasiado. Tengo que mantener mis esperanzas._ Ciel apretó el botón abrir del panel de control, haciendo abrir la puerta. Una pequeña reploid sosteniendo un animal de peluche blanco apareció en frente.

–¡Oh! ¡Hola, Alouette! ¿Qué pasa?

–Ciel, ¡Croire volvió!

–¡Qué! ¡Volvió! ¿Dónde está?

–¡Sígueme!

Ciel siguió a la pequeña reploid hacia el laboratorio de crecimiento de Cyber-elfs. Allí, flotando en medio de la habitación, se encontraba un enorme cyber-elf, la mayor parte de los pequeños flotando a su alrededor.

–¡Croire!

–¡Oh, Ciel! ¡Es bueno verte!

–¡Pensé que te habíamos perdido durante la caida!

–No. . . Zero me ordeno huir antes de dar a Weil el último golpe.

–Zero. . . ¿él dijo algo más?

–Sí. . . me encargo un mensaje para ti– El corazón de Ciel dio un vuelco.

–En serio, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

Flashback

El cuerpo de batalla de Weil estaba severamente dañado. Zero, un poco de sí mismo dañado, estaba agarrando su Z-saber. El reploid se giró a Croire.

–Croire. . . quiero que salgas de aquí. No hay punto en perder tu vida en el choque– Croire lo miro preocupada.

–¿Qué hay de ti?

–No te preocupes por mí.

–Pero. . . – Zero dio su espalda al elfo y enfrento a Weil.

–Croire. . . quiero que le des un mensaje a Ciel por mi– La cyberelf sabia que no iba a cambiar de opinion así que acepto el pedido de Zero.

–Ok. . . ¿qué es?

–Regresare. No sé cuánto me va a tardar,. . .

Fin de Flashback

–. . .pero estoy seguro que voy a regresar. Es una promesa– Mientras las palabras dejaban los labios del elfo, la duda de Ciel se desintegro instantáneamente. Ahora tenía la información que Harpuia le había dado y una promesa directamente de Zero. Alouette miro hacia a Ciel.

–¿Ciel? ¿Estás triste? Estas llorando– La líder de la resistencia no se había dado cuenta que las palabras reconfortantes de Zero habían traído lágrimas a sus ojos. Ciel se las seco rápidamente y sonrió a la pequeña inocente reploid enfrente de ella.

–No, Alouette. Estoy muy feliz– Aunque no entendía por completo, Alouette estaba al menos feliz de oír eso por parte de Ciel. Ella había estado un poco triste últimamente.

Algún lugar en la base. . .

Harpuia se sentó en su cama en el cuarto que le habían dado para vivir por el tiempo transcurrido. El guardián meditaba sobre la situación de Weil y Phantom. _Tiene que haber una manera para ya sea derrotar o regresar al viejo Phantom. Pero, ¿cómo? Él era muy poderoso, y ya hemos perdido a Fefnir a causa de él. Si hubiera perdido a Leviathan también, no sé si habría hecho algún intento de escape._

Mientras pensaba sobre esta parte dolorosa del pasado, sus pensamientos parecían estar atrapados en Leviathan. _Cuando mi teletransportador falló, nosotros estábamos en medio de la nada y todo parecía perdido. Cuando la vi a ella y la cantidad de dolor en la que estaba, fui capaz de reponerme de mis pies y cargarla por el resto del camino, a pesar de que yo estaba dañado más allá de las funciones como caminar o más aun pararme. Es como si la prisa de la desesperación por salvarla fuera suficiente para hacerme operar más allá de mis límites_.

El guerrero verde se sentó desconcertado por sus propios pensamientos_. . . ¿Podría ser. . . que siento algo más por ella que una compañera de equipo? ¿__Cómo puede ser eso? ¡Soy un reploid de batalla! No estaba programado para quedarme perplejo por estas cosas, aun así. . . estos inexplicables sentimientos que siento ahora. . ._

Sus profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta.

–Pase– La puerta siseó y se abrió. Cerveau caminó adentro.

–Leviathan está despierta. . . –Los ojos de Harpuia se lanzaron sobre Cerveau inmediatamente–No he terminado todavía por completo sus reparaciones. Sólo puede mover la parte superior de su cuerpo y aun no he arreglado su caja de voz así que no puede hablar, pero quiere verte.

–¿Cómo sabes que ella quiere verme si no puede hablar?

–Cuando despertó le expliqué lo que había pasado, como tú la trajiste aquí, y todo eso, después ella señalo a tu casco el cual habías dejado en tu cama de recuperación.

Harpuia estuvo silencioso por un rato antes de hablar. –Está bien– Siguió a Cerveau de regreso a su laboratorio. Cuando entraron, Harpuia vio a Leviathan de inmediato. Estaba sentada encima de una cama de recuperación con su espalda apoyada en contra de una almohada. Ella giró su cabeza hacia los dos y sonrió al ver a Harpuia.

–Los dejaré solos– dijo Cerveau girándose y saliendo del laboratorio.

Harpuia se acerco a Leviathan. Ella sacó su mano cuando estuvo cerca. Él la tomó entre la suya y la miró. –Lo siento–comenzó– Es mi culpa que estés así. Deje a mi orgullo llevarse lo mejor de mí y mira lo que ha ocurrido– Él volvió a mirarla. Ella musitó una palabra pero Harpuia no comprendió. Leviathan volvió a intentarlo.

–¿Fefnir?– Ella asintió. Harpuia bajó su cabeza. No quería decirle, solo le traería más pena, pero no él tenía opción. –Fefnir está muerto. Phantom lo mato después de noquearte– Una mirada de shock corrió a través del rostro de Leviathan. –¡De vuelta todo es gracias a mi arrogancia! ¡Es. . . es todo mi culpa!– Harpuia no quería mirarla. Él cerró su puño con su mano libre, abrumado por la vergüenza. Pero fue tomado por la sorpresa cuando Leviathan lo jaló hacia ella y lo abrazó en sus brazos. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos; era obvio que era demasiado para ella especialmente desde que estaba recuperándose de las puertas de la muerte. Harpuia había casi olvidado que en lo profundo de la alma guerrera, Leviathan era aún una cariñosa, inocente niña. Él no sabía qué hacer, así que le siguió el juego y la abrazo. Cuando ella lo soltó, apunto a su brazo reparado y luego a él, y negó con la cabeza. Ella trataba de decirle que no era su culpa. Harpuia pudo comprenderla por la mirada en sus ojos.

–Levi. . . – Se detuvo por un momento– Tienes que descansar un poco ahora. Una vez que Cerveau restaure tu voz será más fácil para nosotros comunicarnos– Ella empujó un mechón de cabello azul fuera de su cara mientras veía al guerrero de cabello verde salir de la habitación.

Harpuia dejó escapar un largo suspiro después de estar afuera de la puerta.

–Oh, Harpuia, ¿cómo te sientes?– El guardián miró hacia arriba y vio a Ciel caminando hacia él.

–Terrible– Ciel alzó una ceja– No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte– Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

De vuelta en el laboratorio, Leviathan se había echado hacia abajo y estaba mirando el techo. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decirle a Harpuia, pero no podía hablar. Para ella era muy doloroso verlo azotarse a sí mismo. _No fue su culpa. . . yo reaccioné imprudentemente cuando lo vi bajo el ataque de Phantom. Sin embargo, no hay mucho que pueda decir para cambiar su opinión. Él es un poco terco cuando se trata de situaciones como esta. . ._

Leviathan giró su cabeza y miró el casco de Harpuia. _Cerveau mencionó que Harpy me trajo aquí. ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacerlo con todas sus heridas? ¿Se preocupa tanto por mí para esforzarse de ese modo? No Harpy. . . Nunca he oído algo como eso por parte de él. Es un guerrero demasiado serio. Probablemente esconde sus verdaderas emociones. . . De todas formas le debo mi vida. Gracias, Harpy_.

De pronto, la alarma de la base inicio. Leviathan observó mientras Harpuia interrumpía en la habitación y cogía su casco. El guardián la miró una vez y se fue. _Nunca puedo decir que es lo que está pensando. . ._

Ciel irrumpió en la sala de operaciones.

–¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

–¡Tenemos señales de reploid viniendo de la localización del laboratorio de Weil!– la operadora fue rápida en responder– ¡Las señales se están dirigiendo hacia el refugio temporal Neo Arcadiano!

–¡Van a atacar a los humanos!

–¿Qué tipo de acción deberíamos tomar, Srta. Ciel?

–¡Envíen una fuerza de defensa allí en la contra! Zero liderará. . . oh, no. . .

–¿Disculpe, Srta. Ciel? ¿Quién va a liderarlos?

_¡Me había olvidado por completo que Zero no está aquí! ¿Qué debemos hacer?_

–Yo voy a liderarlos– Ciel se dio la vuelta y vio a Harpuia caminando en la sala de operaciones.

–¿Estás seguro? Acaban de repararte.

–Tomé un juramento hace mucho tiempo de proteger a toda la humanidad– Agarro su casco y se lo puso en la cabeza–. . . No voy a romper ese juramento. Voy a luchar ahora por el futuro de los humanos como el de los reploids.

Ciel sonrió, en el pasado ella nunca habría oído eso de un guardián de Neo Arcadia. –Gracias, Harpuia. ¡Convoquen las fuerzas! ¡Serán dirigidos en batalla por Harpuia!

* * *

Ajap. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes pero no malograre diciendo lo que viene. Asi que por ahora me despido. ¡Irisreceptor fuera!


	4. Por el bien de todos

Este ha sido, hasta ahora, el capitulo mas dificil que he tenido que traducir. No por el idioma, sino por lo que contiene. ^^U

Ah, si! Antes que se me olvide, por si no entienden una o dos de las palabras he decidido poner una nota de autora. Estara alli abajo en adelante, si es q hay algo que especificar. Pero por ahora solo hay una palabra, su decision si revisan.

Comencemos! ^^

* * *

Ch. 4: Por el bien de todos

Una línea de camiones militares se dirigió hacia la ubicación temporal humana. Un reploid verde se paró en la parte superior del camión principal. El campo quedó a la vista. Allí cinco edificios habían sido construidos temporalmente cada uno con dos pisos y un sótano. Los edificios eran bastante grandes y, puestos juntos, tenían espacio suficiente para todos los humanos evacuados. En total, el complejo entero era como sesenta yardas de largo y ancho. A medida que se acercaban hacia los edificios, un soldado de la resistencia se asomó por la ventana del camión hacia el reploid verde.

–¡Señor! ¡Vamos a arribar a la ubicación en tres minutos! ¿Deberíamos empezar a esparcirnos?

–Sí. . . hagan que los camiones se separen y formen un perímetro alrededor del campo. Una vez en el lugar digan a los soldados que se reúnan en mi ubicación para que pueda contarles sobre mi estrategia.

–¡Si, señor!– Los camiones comenzaron a separarse y a rodear el campo, encerrándolo en una muralla de protección. El camión líder se detuvo en la puerta principal. Harpuia saltó y caminó hacia el asentamiento. Algunos humanos empezaron a aparecer de los edificios, preguntándose por el alboroto repentino y la aparición de los reploids.

–¡Atención a todos los humanos! ¡Varios reploids de Weil se dirigen hacia esta dirección! ¡Les aconsejo tomar refugio bajo tierra!– El pánico comenzó. Harpuia respiró hondo– ¡Escúchenme!– Los humanos pararon y lo miraron fijamente– Tienen que mantener la calma y refugiarse ordenadamente. Les juro que no dejaré a ningún humano morir aquí hoy– Los humanos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que. . .

–¡Dónde estabas cuando ese rayo láser destruyo todos nuestros hogares!– Harpuia miro a un costado y vio a un hombre señalándolo mientras hacia su queja– ¡Cómo podemos confiar en cualquier reploid después que uno de ustedes disparo hacia nosotros y mató a miles!– Otro hablo siendo una mujer esta vez.

–¡Estamos cansados de sus estúpidas guerras! ¿No pueden los reploids irse y dejarnos en paz?

Harpuia miró a los dos en los ojos– Así que prefieren que yo y todos los soldados de la resistencia se vayan, para que luego los reploids de Weil vengan y los maten a todos.

–Bueno. . . no. . . pero– entonces otro hombre dio un paso adelante y se enfrentó a los humanos que estaban replicando.

–¡Ustedes dos cállense!– Todos parecían sorprendidos– Sin Harpuia aquí la mayoría de nosotros. . . ¡o todos nosotros estaríamos muertos! ¡No había nada que él pudiera hacer para prevenir a ese gigante laser de disparar, y él lo sabía también! ¡Así que hizo todo los posible para sacarnos de allí con vida y ahora lo critican!

Los dos humanos bajaron la cabeza y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio mirando al humano que estaba hablando. –Yo también creo que algunos reploids no son de fiar, pero reploids como Harpuia y los soldados de la resistencia, quienes han arriesgado sus vidas para salvar las nuestras, han ganado mi confianza– Harpuia se acercó.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–¿Yo? Mi nombre es Guile. Guile Rayner– Harpuia pusó una mano en el hombro de Guile.

–Gracias por creer en nosotros, Guile, eres un humano admirable– Harpuia entonces se giró hacia el resto de humanos– Yo estoy peleando por el bien del futuro de todos los humanos y reploids. Por favor tomen refugio bajo tierra y nosotros defenderemos este campo con nuestras vidas– El guardián dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Entonces algo ocurrió. Algo que Harpuia no esperaba. Los humanos comenzaron a aplaudir. Él no se volteo de nuevo, pero entre los aplausos podía escuchar a la gente decir cosas como "gracias" o "creemos en ti". _Debo pelear por el futuro. Para que así tanto humanos como reploids puedan algún día vivir en paz._

De vuelta en la base de la resistencia. . .

–Ok. ¿Cómo es eso?

–Yo. . . pue. . . al. . . que. . . habla. . .

–Hm. . . no del todo– Cerveau estaba haciendo todo lo posible para reparar el sistema de voz de Leviathan– ¿Cómo es eso?

–Voy a tratar de. . . ¡Hey! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Puedo hablar otra vez!

–¡Bien! Ahora puedo finalmente reparar tus piernas y podrás estar fuera de aquí luego de un pequeño descanso– Leviathan estaba aliviada. Era difícil no poder hablar. Ahora tenía una sola pregunta en su cabeza que la estaba matando.

–Cerveau, ¿que era esa alarma que oí?

–Oh, eso. . . aparentemente Weil envió un ejército hacia la localización de evacuación humana.

–¡Qué! ¡Oh, no!

–No te preocupes. Hemos enviado una fuerza allá para defenderlos, y Harpuia los está liderando.

–¿Harpy los está liderando?

–Sí. . . con el de nuestro lado no tengo ninguna duda que la defensa será un éxito.

–Supongo– Leviathan miró hacia delante. _Solo espero que Phantom no esté allí. . . por favor ten cuidado, Harpy. . . Fefnir se ha ido, Neo Arcadia se ha ido. . . tú eres todo lo que tengo. . ._

De vuelta con Harpuia. . .

–Muy bien, ¡escuchen soldados! Nuestra estrategia de defensa estará basada en capas. Esto será lo establecido para todas las posiciones. Los camiones serán usados como muro. Este muro es nuestro último recurso si las otras líneas son destruidas. Veinte yardas por delante de esto estarán barricadas con nuestro armamento de largo alcance detrás de ellos. Diez yardas delante de ellos estará otra barricada con armamento normal. Su tarea será disparar hacia los enemigos que se acercan y proteger el armamento de largo alcance. La línea del frente cavará trincheras y atacará a las fuerzas acechantes, las zanjas deben ser lo suficientemente profundas para que la segunda línea pueda disparar por encima de ellos mientras ellos disparan también. Por último, un grupo de soldados se colocará dentro del campamento donde deberá estar en caso de ser el último sostén. . . Valientes soldados de la resistencia, peleemos todos ahora. . . por nuestro futuro y el futuro de los humanos. Pero sobre todo, ¡luchemos por el futuro de nuestro mundo!– Los gritos vinieron de parte de la multitud mientras los soldados cogían sus armas por encima de la cabeza. _Estamos todos juntos en esto. ¡Nuestra motivación para una nueva era nos hará fuertes!_– Muy bien hombres, ¡vayan allá! Y buena suerte.

Los soldados se dispersaron rápidamente y prepararon las defensas. Un scout se acercó a Harpuia.

–¡Señor! ¡Nuestros sensores tácticos indican que el enemigo deberá aparecer en una hora!

–Eso es bastante tiempo para prepararse. Retírate.

Mientras el scout lo dejaba, Harpuia miró hacia el cielo. ¿_Qué debería hacer? Supongo que me quedaré en la puerta principal o ayudaré a cualquier posición que comience a reducirse. El guerrero verde dejo escapar un suspiro. Han pasado tantas cosas. Antes que Zero llegara toda mi vida estaba puesta para salvar a la humanidad y matar reploids que creíamos que eran mavericks. Zero cambió todo. Amo X, Elpizo, el Elfo Oscuro, Omega y Weil. Zero fue la corriente que cambió el curso del río. Ahora me encuentro a mí mismo en una posición que nunca hubiera estado en aquel entonces._

Harpuia cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en el camión. _Y ahora todas estas nuevas emociones que me han estado confundiendo también. Hay algo que atrae mis pensamientos hacia Levi. ¿Es esto lo que los humanos llaman amor? Es algo que todavía no entiendo del todo. ¿Qué hace a un reploid amar? ¿Por qué nos dieron emociones? ¿Son las emociones tan fuertes como para dominar nuestra propia programación? Supongo que incluso un reploid programado solo para pelear no tiene ningún control sobre ello. Tal vez los humanos nos dieron emociones para que pudiéramos calzar con ellos. Nosotros podemos compartir nuestros sentimientos en vez de ser maquinas sin sentido que solo sirven ordenes sin preguntas o vacilación._

El guerrero verde gruñó silenciosamente. _Basta. Hay demasiadas preguntas corriendo en mi cabeza. Necesito centrarme en la batalla. Harpuia se levantó en el aire y voló alrededor para observar la preparación de la batalla._

Una hora después. . .

–¡Aquí vienen!–gritó un soldado desde encima de un camión. Harpuia voló alto. Como había sospechado, la fuerza enemiga se había separado y rodeado el campamento. Lo que no había contado era la enorme diferencia del número de soldados.

_Weil ha enviado más soldados de lo que había pensado. . . no importa, nuestra estrategia de defensa no puede fallar._ Harpuia aterrizó en el camión líder y desenvaino sus dos espadas. _El tiempo ha llegado._ –¡ABRAN FUEGO!– Instantáneamente el área fue iluminada por el disparo de un fusil de plasma. La primera y segunda línea no retuvieron nada mientras bombardeaban al enemigo acechante. Los reploids purpuras de Weil rompieron de la marcha para correr y comenzaron a acercarse hacia la base en un paso rápido. El armamento de largo alcance de la resistencia empezó a disparar, lloviendo el infierno sobre los reploids de Weil. Estos, en retorno, también iniciaron fuego. Explosiones de plasma volaron por todos las direcciones. Los reploids de Weil comenzaron a disparar misiles de dispersión y balas de napalm, las trincheras fueron golpeadas rápida y duramente. La segunda línea hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a la vacilante línea de trincheras, pero las defensas estaban siendo debilitadas. Un par de estaciones ya habían perdido sus zanjas. Y las barricadas habían sido apaleadas por el fuego enemigo.

_Algo no está bien. . ._ Harpuia podía sentirlo. _¡Weil debe tener algún tipo de programa de protección en ellos! Nuestras armas no están teniendo tanto efecto como deberían. . . Supongo que tengo que intervenir._ Harpuia voló hacia un lugar al azar en los reploids. Tan pronto como había aterrizado comenzó a recortar lejos a las creaciones de Weil. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Aun cuando tenían tiempo para disparar, Harpuia sólo lo reflejaba de vuelta hacia ellos con sus sables. El guardián mandó tres estampidos sónicos en diferentes direcciones, creando caminos, se zambulló por uno de los senderos sosteniendo su sable, reduciendo todos a sus costados. Luego subió y voló rápidamente hacia otro lugar para mantener las defensas lo más fuerte posible. La ayuda de Harpuia había frenado el avance, pero algunas estaciones ya estaban debajo de la cubierta de estación de su camión. Harpuia no era lo suficientemente rápido para cubrir todo el suelo de manera eficiente, pero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Cerca de la parte trasera de las tropas de Weil estaba un reploid de alto rendimiento. Era más grande que Harpuia, lucía un manto negro, y llevaba un arma larga de usos múltiples. –No esperaba que Harpuia se aliará con la resistencia. . . supongo que voy a tener que ensuciarme las manos después del todo. . . Si es que sigue siendo un fastidio.

–Huff. . . Huff. . .– _Hay demasiados de ellos. Algunas de nuestras defensas están al borde del fracaso. Supongo que tendré que reducir sus fuerzas con un fuerte golpe. . ._ Harpuia voló hacia el centro del campamento. Poco a poco reunió su energía; un aura verde empezó a rodearlo. Chocó sus sables juntos de forma entrecruzada; electricidad roja comenzó a vibrar a su alrededor.

–¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!– Harpuia empujó sus sables encima de su cabeza y el tornillo de lectura de un relámpago disparó hacia el cielo. Las nubes se oscurecieron; una enorme sombra se alzó sobre el campo de batalla. –¡VáYANSE!– Harpuia blandió sus sables hacia abajo, causando tornillos rojos de relámpago a decaer de las nubes sobre el ejército de Weil. Explosión tras explosión, chasquido tras chasquido de rayo. Los soldados de la resistencia observaron con asombro el gran poder de Harpuia.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, los números de las fuerzas enemigas habían caído dramáticamente.

–¡Se han debilitado! ¡Terminémosles!–gritó un soldado de la resistencia. De vuelta abrieron fuego. Harpuia, jadeando, descendió a hacia el camión de plomo.

–Informe– Un soldado se acercó a él.

–Las bajas actuales son. . . cuarenta y siete muertos, ciento sesenta y tres heridos.

–Cuarenta y siete muertos. . . siempre he odiado perder buenos soldados. . ., pero los reploids de Weil eran más fuertes de lo que había previsto.

–¡Señor! El enemigo está disminuyendo en número a un ritmo elevado.

–Bien, sigan disparando– De pronto un mensaje de radio llegó a Harpuia.

–Kzzt. . . ¡SEÑOR! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Nosotros est. . . Kzzzt. . . emigo General. . . Kzzt. . . Él es muy pode. . . Kzzt. . . ¡AHHHHH!– La radio se cortó.

–¡Rápido! ¿De qué lugar era que venía aquella transmisión?

–¡Defensa posterior siete, señor!

Harpuia ni siquiera respondió. Despegó en el instante que oyó la ubicación.

De vuelta a la base de la resistencia. . .

Ciel entró al laboratorio de Cerveau. Leviathan giró su cabeza para ver quién era.

–Hola Ciel. . . ha pasado tiempo.

–Sí. . . ¿Cómo te sientes?–preguntó Ciel mientras se acercaba a la cama de recuperación.

–Gracias a Cerveau estoy mejorando. Acaba de terminar de reparar mis piernas, así que debería poder caminar de nuevo después de un par de días de descanso.

–Es bueno oírlo– Ciel se quedo en silencio por un rato. _Necesito saber si los reploids también. . ._ – ¿Leviathan?

–¿Si?

–Esto puede ser una pregunta algo extraña. . . pero. . . ¿Tienes alguien que. . . es especial para ti?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno. . . quiero decir. . . ¿pueden los reploids enamorarse?

Leviathan estuvo quieta por un breve tiempo– Sí. . . estamos construidos y programados para tener emociones como los humanos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Bueno. . . um. . .

–¿Zero, verdad?

–¡Qué! Oh. . . um. . . sí– Ciel miró hacia abajo, la cara roja por el hecho de ser muy obvia a Leviathan.

Leviathan sonrió. –Te preocupes un poquito demasiado, Ciel. . . Nosotros somos completamente capaces de enamorarnos, ¿Por qué crees que admiro a Harpuia tan. . .?– La guardiana se cubrió la boca y se sonrojó como loca.

Ciel rió. –No te preocupes no le diré ni una palabra a él. . . –miró hacia el suelo– Solo estoy preocupada sobre mí por ser humana.

–No creo que eso importe– Ciel hacia arriba y se enfrentó a Leviathan– ¿Sabías de Neige and Craft?

–¿Qué? ¿Ellos eran. . .?

–Sí. . . como ves, yo creo que conoces mejor que yo que el amor puede superar cualquier obstáculo, sin importar lo que sean. Después de todo fueron ustedes los humanos los que hicieron a los reploids con esas emociones.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–Ahora, ¡no te preocupes más! Cuando Zero vuelva estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

–Sí. Es mejor ser optimista al respecto– Ciel se giró hacia la puerta– Gracias por ayudarme– Salió de la habitación.

Ciel suspiró apenas estuvo afuera del laboratorio. Caminó hacia su cuarto y se sentó en su escritorio. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el casco de Zero. –Por favor regresa a casa pronto, Zero. . . te extraño. . .

Defensa posterior siete. . .

Harpuia aterrizo en el puesto de avance. Había sido completamente devastado, y los cuerpos de los soldados de la resistencia yacían por todas partes. El guardián inspecciono el lugar hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una figura oscura. Rápidamente sacó sus sables. –¡Muéstrate, escoria!– La figura se movió hacia adelanto y el polvo se aclaro, revelando un reploid verde de batalla.

Harpuia no podía creer sus ojos. –¡Craft!– En verdad lo era.

–Harpuia, te has vuelto una espina en los planes de Weil. A órdenes de Lord Weil debo destruirte ahora.

–¿No puede Weil dejar a los muertos descansar en paz? Te ayudaré a regresar a tu eterno descanso.

–Ya veremos– Craft se quitó la capa y adoptó posición de batalla, su cañón de usos múltiples descansando en sus hombros.

Harpuia también adoptó posición de batalla. –No puedo perder. . . Estoy peleando por el bien de todos. – _Estoy peleando por el futuro. . . por los humanos. . . por los reploids. . . y por Leviathan._

* * *

(1) El napalm es una gasolina gelatinosa, la cual genera una combustión más rapida que la gasolina normal.

–Dato Extra: Fue usado en la Guerra Civil Española y la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Lo termine! Yayyyyyyyyyy! ^-^ A este paso, nadie se puede quejar je je ^^U Pero al capitulo, ¿cuanto más tardara Zero? Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias **Hiyori Mei**, **dragon titanico** y los que me siguen apoyando.

Irisreceptor fuera! ^^


End file.
